


The one without any on-screen Malec

by choppyVy



Series: The Final Hunt - 3B Episode Fillers [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x13, Alec so head over heels for Magnus, M/M, Magnus is hiding things, Oh how the tables have turned, The North remembers, but I live in the north of a country, episode filler, he had no mind left for Izzy's problems, lol, maybe just preoccupied, oh the irony, okay that last one does not belong here, slightly oblivious Alec, so I feel entirely entitled to that, well feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Magnus tells Alec that Izzy came to him asking for help. Later that night, feeling better for having been there for his sister, Alec comes home to a strangely quiet Magnus.(3x13 Filler, yes, also known as the one episode this season without any on-screen Malec, so, well, I fixed it - tried to.)





	The one without any on-screen Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, oh yes, I have watched too many Friends episodes in my lifetime, that's my only excuse. This title is what finally does it, ... this truly dates me. Yes, yes I am an 80s child, but so are Taylor Swift and Rihanna. So I'm good, thank you very much.  
> ;)  
> enjoy

When Alec enters his office Magnus is sitting at his desk working away with pen and paper.

Alec watches him fondly for a moment before he walks over and presses a kiss to Magnus’s head of hair.

Magnus looks up for the first time since Alec has entered the room, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’d hoped you’d stop by your office eventually.”

Alec frowns already as he pulls a second chair close, asks “You were waiting for me? What’s going on?”

Magnus pushes aside the pen and paper, reaches for both of Alec’s hands, turns fully to him and holds on tight.

It sends unease rushing through Alec’s whole body, “Magnus, you’re worrying me, seriously, what’s going on?”

“I was waiting here because I wanted to catch you alone.” Magnus heaves a breath, pained, full of fear, tries to bring out words but clearly cannot manage it, the memory of the last time he had had to broach this topic with Alec still fresh in his mind in all its painful consequences for both of them.

“I don’t want to anger you. I couldn’t take you being mad at me right now. Not … not on top of everything else going on.”

Alec notices that Magnus’s eyes are glistening.

“Magnus, you can tell me. Please, trust me.”

Magnus nods, shakily, holds Alec’s eyes for a moment more before he can bring out, “Izzy got into a situation where the only choices she was left with were to let Simon die or let him feed on her.” Magnus sees Alec’s face drain of colour.

His voice is shaking, “Is she using again?” Alec’s voice is void of anger, filled instead to the brim with fear.

Magnus pulls him to his feet, pulls him close, holds Alec, so obviously in distress. “If she were she would not have come to me to ask for my help, something to help with her cravings. She’s strong.”

“I know she is,” Alec answers, hands looking for hold on Magnus’s body.

Filled with relief that Alec is not pushing him away because of a past he has no control over Magnus goes on, “But I got the feeling that she is scared too. Not that she would admit to it out loud.”

Alec sighs deep, nods and burrows deeper into Magnus’s embrace, allows himself to be held, to feel the pain and fear. It takes a while for him to be able to let go of Magnus again, the worst of memories clawing at him. “I should go find her.”

“Just remember … don’t push,” Magnus reminds him softly.

Alec nods, he knows he has this tendency to want to solve all of other people’s problems himself, all the time. In his job, in his private life too. He is aware now as well how unhealthy and unproductive this behaviour can be. He whispers, “What would you do, if you were me?”

“Just be there with her. That’s plenty. Let her know you are by her side. It’s so damn easy to feel utterly alone.”

Alec pulls Magnus into a slow and drawn out kiss, resting their foreheads together hums a thankful, “I love you so much.”

“Love you,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s skin, relieved they could have this conversation without it becoming about their past.

 

* * *

 

When Alec steps into the loft it is late. Before leaving Maryse had for another half hour continued to urge Alec and Izzy to not move forward at any and every cost, to think about their own lives, their own safety first not last.

Alec stands in the dark apartment, sighs, thinking of how much his mom has changed ever since she has, yes, lost her runes but also been ‘… set free from the overbearing control of the Clave.’

Alec has never seen her this happy and self-assured, … and in the rare moments he allows for it to sink fully in, it makes him question a lot of choices he has made. For the first time aware that there might be a future out there for him really quite different from anything he has ever been able to imagine … so far at least.

He takes off his shoes and jacket and quietly sets out on his way to the bedroom, guessing that is where he will find Magnus.

Alone with Izzy again in his office they had debated amongst themselves for another hour how they could, how they would move onwards from where they currently are at. Unsurprisingly, with so many questions still open, and the echoes of their mother's words still fresh in mind, without arriving at any solid conclusion.

Then, after making sure Izzy had gotten a late meal, but one made of real nutritious food, Alec himself participating in it at her request, he had finally grabbed his jacket from his office and made his way to join Magnus at the loft.

With every step towards the bedroom he knows he is breathing easier, feels the relief of the welcoming warmth he has always felt in these walls seep into his every muscle and bone.

Even in the earliest days he had felt it, said warmth had been such a foreign feeling then, Alec had not known what to do with it ... or himself, had lashed out or retreated into himself more than once.

Pushing open the bedroom door light falls around his socked feet even before he steps into the softly lit room.

“Magnus?” he asks with a frown, moving forward quicker than he had intended. “Hey, what’s going on?” he already asks as he climbs onto the covers beside Magnus, who is fully dressed, in full make-up, boots fully laced up still, lying there on his back, staring into the nothingness of an empty ceiling.

Magnus stays quiet, remains still apart from the sigh that escapes him when Alec lies down fully next to him and interlaces a hand with his.

“Are you okay?”

Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand with affectionate warmth.

It is all the answer Alec gets. It is all the answer Alec feels he really needs right now.

They lie there, holding hands until Magnus turns onto his side and buries his head against Alec’s neck, slings an arm and a still booted leg over Alec, cuddles closer.

Alec reaches up to card a hand through Magnus's hair. He can tell how truly exhausted Magnus must be when there is not a single sound of protest. So Alec settles his hand at the back of Magnus’s head, cradles it as he presses his lips to Magnus’s brow. Rests his chin against the top of Magnus’s head.

Breaths even out against each other, Alec has fallen half asleep when he feels lips against his neck, hears a moment later the whisper, “How is Izzy?”

Alec’s voice is already heavy with sleep, “The research we did on the mundane groups a while back really helped."

Magnus smiles, Alec can feel it against his skin.

"She … she knew I meant it then, wanting to be there for her always. She knows how hard I try to avoid having to take on anything mundane.”

Magnus swallows, pain, until the sudden lump in his throat goes down, thinks, ‘Like me now. I need … I am so useless, so useless … standing there in front of Izzy, powerless to do anything for her … useless.’ Alec’s softened voice breaks into his thoughts.

“You are shivering.”

“’m fine,” Magnus mumbles in response.

But Alec rolls him onto his back again and lips following his hands begins to undress his boyfriend.

Alec whispers sweet nothings as he guides an almost naked Magnus to scoot with him, equally undressed now, under the warming covers, into Alec’s solid embrace.

Alec’s tender murmurs eventually quiet and fade, a decision hardens in Magnus’s mind, ‘… Lorenzo Rey.’


End file.
